¿Y si hubiera sido él?
by DeDanae
Summary: Es un "What if?" de mis historias. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Leo encontrara primero a Nadya? Es cortita, pero aún así, espero vuestros comentarios. Vamos, entrad, leed, y dadle al "go"


¡Hola de nuevo!

Arthe, lo prometido es deuda. :)))

Para las que no sabéis de qué va esto, os aclaro que la historia surgió por un comentario de Arthemisa, que me preguntaba cómo habría sido si Leo hubiera transformado a Nadya en lugar de Lyosha. Si realmente habría sido tan rápido como todos creen. Y, nada más leerlo, me descubrí deseando escribir la historia. Debía tenerla en algún lugar de mi cabeza, porque en cuanto me puse ante el teclado salió sola, de corrido, sin que tuviera que pararme ni un segundo.

¡Se escribió sola, lo juro!

Por eso no me he parado demasiado a corregirla, ni a leerla y releerla mil millones de veces como suelo hacer, así que no garantizo el resultado final :(

Por favor, porfavor, porfavor, decidme que os parece. (Si, lo sé, soy asquerosamente insegura jaja)

**¿Y si hubiera sido él?**

El avión tomó tierra en el bullicioso aeropuerto de Florencia. En su interior, una joven cierra su portátil con un suspiro, y clava sus ojos color miel a través de la ventanilla. Estira su cuerpo esbelto y bien proporcionado, y sacude con gesto apresurado e impaciente su largo y lacio cabello, teñido de un llamativo azul eléctrico. Guarda el pequeño ordenador en su mochila, y se encamina a la salida.

Se despide con una sonrisa de la azafata, y se detiene tan solo un instante en la escalerilla, contemplando el que, por un tiempo, será su nuevo hogar.

Italia. Siempre ha querido visitar Italia. Y después de Shurik, los dos mil kilómetros que separan Moscú de Florencia le parecen un muy pequeño salto que dar para separarse de él. La expresión "poner tierra de por medio" no hace honor a lo que sentía en el momento de hacer sus maletas. Si hubiera podido dejar el planeta Tierra, lo habría hecho.

Se encoge de hombros, mientras recibe la caricia del sempiterno sol florentino, respirando el nuevo aire como si pudiera saborearlo. Ahora ya está lejos de él, y no merece la pena mirar atrás. Es una experta huyendo hacia delante. Otra ciudad, otro país, y a seguir caminando. Jamás detenerse, jamás mirar atrás. Así es ella. Aún es joven, pero ya ha vivido en más de veinte ciudades a lo largo de Europa, Asia e incluso América. Es una criatura solitaria, nómada e independiente. Aunque quizá sus continuas escapadas no son más que el modo de buscar algo. Algo que ni siquiera es consciente de necesitar.

Recoge sus escasas pertenencias con gesto distraído. Jamás viaja con demasiado equipaje. Las pertenencias materiales no le interesan. Ni las acumula, ni las atesora. Su único rasgo de derroche son sus máquinas. Sus dos portátiles de última generación, con todas las novedades del mercado. Es en lo único en lo que gasta el dinero que la empresa de seguridad informática para la que trabaja como freelance le ingresa puntualmente en una cuenta numerada, sin preguntas, sin presiones. Los encargos llegan a su correo, y ella devuelve los informes con sus conclusiones y sus recomendaciones por el mismo sistema. Jamás se comunica en persona con nadie. Jamás ha puesto sus pies en una oficina o entrado en un despacho. Y sus jefes lo toleran porque es la mejor, y lo saben. Ella misma lo sabe. Si hay un fallo de seguridad en un sistema, ella puede encontrarlo. Si hay una posibilidad, por nimia que sea, de acceder a un sitio, ella es capaz de hacerlo. Si ella no es capaz, nadie más lo será. Y nadie ha sido hasta ahora tan diestro como para superar las medidas que ella programa. Si una empresa sigue sus consejos, sus ordenadores estarán a salvo de cualquier intrusión. Su trabajo vale millones. Y millones es lo que ganan sus jefes con ella. Por eso aceptan sus extravagancias, por eso jamás le negarán su caprichosa forma de vida, o intentarán someterla a las reglas que funcionan para los demás. Nunca la han visto en persona, ni tan siquiera saben su nombre, pero su trabajo habla por si solo. El seco y frío apodo que utiliza con ellos, una larga combinación de letras y números al más puro estilo hacker es suficiente garantía. Si es ella quien hace el trabajo, estará bien hecho, y es lo único que importa.

Así que aquí está. En Florencia. Dispuesta a empezar, de nuevo, una vez más, una nueva vida.

Aunque ni ella sería capaz de imaginar lo que el destino le tiene preparado.

La noche ha caído ya, y por fin puede abandonar los muros de su hogar. Adora su casa en Siena, pero es primavera, y los días nublados son tan escasos como la lluvia en el desierto. Llegó hace una semana y aún no ha podido ver el día. Y aún encima, Milena está de viaje. Muy oportuna. Ahora que él decide venir a vivir una temporada a su Toscana natal, ella se marcha a visitar a Zedong. Volverá en un puñado de días, pero a alguien tan impaciente como él, pueden parecerle una eternidad. Aunque una eternidad sea precisamente de lo que dispone.

Con una sonrisa de autocomplacencia pintada en los labios, se dirige al garaje y contempla por un instante su nueva adquisición. Su precioso Murciélago. A Milena va a encantarle el coche. Adora los coches rápidos casi tanto como él. Apenas hay unos setenta kilómetros desde Siena a Florencia, y podría hacer el trayecto corriendo, pero no se resistirá al placer de conducir su magnífica máquina. No tomará la autopista. Las intrincadas carreteras comarcales le ofrecen mucha más diversión. Aunque no necesite usar más que una pequeñísima medida de sus sentidos para dominar el coche.

Está inquieto esta temporada. Con esa sensación que a veces lo posee, una especie de ansiedad, de vacío. Es por eso que ha vuelto a Siena. A su único y verdadero hogar en esta tierra que sus pies han hollado casi por completo. De norte a sur y de este a oeste. Sólo la bella Florencia es capaz de calmar su ánimo. Y sólo su antigua mentora, capaz de comprenderlo. Rara vez lamenta su suerte o su destino, pero en noches solitarias como esta, se vuelve extrañamente melancólico. Y la melancolía no es precisamente un rasgo de su carácter. Diablos, debe ser la edad. Once siglos son más que suficientes para sentirse anciano. O tal vez no. Una sonrisa pícara se dibuja en sus labios mientras conduce a toda velocidad por las carreteras solitarias. Un buen paseo por el río, quizá una visita rápida y subrepticia al Palazzo Uffici, y después un rodeo hasta la zona nueva, donde están todos los bares y clubes. Un par de hembras mortales que le calienten la cama serán una buena medicina contra su mal humor, a falta de algo mejor para animar la noche.

Maldita Milena. Siempre tan oportuna.

Aparca junto al aeropuerto, a diez minutos de la zona vieja y, después de comprobar que no hay ojos indiscretos a su alrededor, salva la distancia que lo separa del río con un ágil salto.

De día, los márgenes del Arno, en la zona cercana al Ponte Vecchio, están repletos de caminantes, de gentes sentadas a sus orillas, pero a estas horas de la noche puede pasear tranquilo. Aspira el aire de su Florencia natal, embebiéndose de su aroma familiar. Y de pronto, entre el olor del río, el leve rastro de los cientos de visitantes que han pasado por ese lugar durante el día, el tufo de los motores, los aromas de las cenas que ya se preparan en las casas, un rastro apagado y lejano llega a él. Un aroma delicioso, único. Se concentra en ese olor en particular, casi sin darse cuenta, casi sin quererlo. Por puro instinto.

Instinto depredador.

De forma casi inconsciente, camina despacio, aislando el rastro. Es una mujer. Una hembra humana. Lo que siente es el perfume de su sangre. Y es lo más delicioso que ha olido jamás. No debería tentar a la suerte. No debería seguir esa huella olfativa. Pero es incapaz de resistirse. Se dice a si mismo que puede controlarse. No en vano lleva casi un milenio alimentándose de animales, controlando su sed. No importa que ese olor sea el de la sangre perfecta. El aroma perfecto. Puede controlarse. Sólo quiere sentirlo un poco más cerca. Sólo quiere olerlo un poco más.

Sus agudos ojos distinguen una figura en la distancia, junto al puente. Fija la vista en esa figura, y su innecesaria respiración se detiene por un instante. No sólo es el aroma perfecto. Es la imagen perfecta. Es, con diferencia, la hembra más bella que ha visto jamás. Y él siempre se ha rodeado de mujeres hermosas. Está inclinada sobre un pequeño ordenador portátil, con expresión ausente. Sus dedos están detenidos sobre el teclado, esperando la orden que los ponga en marcha. Su rostro es perfecto, hermoso, divino. Su cuerpo, una tentación imposible de resistir. Camina un par de pasos más, sin apartar la vista de ella. La boca se le llena de veneno con el olor de su sangre, pero puede ignorarlo. O no ignorarlo. Puede apartar al depredador, y dejar hablar tan solo al amante de lo bello, concentrarse tan sólo en el hermoso conjunto que ese aroma conforma con esa imagen. Como si se tratara casi de una revelación divina.

De pronto, la mujer sonríe para sí misma – una hermosa, hermosa sonrisa en esa boca de labios llenos, maravillosamente dibujados – y sus dedos vuelan sobre el teclado. Y él detiene su caminar, paralizado. Incapaz de reaccionar. ¿Ha pensado que era la mujer hermosa que había visto? ¡Qué engañado estaba! _Ésta_ es la mujer más hermosa que ha visto. La transformación pasaría casi desapercibida a ojos de un mortal, pero los mortales tienen los sentidos tan adormecidos que se sorprende día tras día de que sean capaces de sobrevivir. Para él, el cambio en la mujer es tan evidente como el que hay entre el día y la noche. Acaba de convertirse ante sus ojos en una fiera, en una leona dispuesta al combate. Su piel ha adquirido un brillo azulado, sobrenatural, y su aroma se ha intensificado hasta casi hacerse insoportable.

Necesita a esa criatura como no ha necesitado nada en su vida. Quiere tenerla, poseerla, hacerla suya. La quiere para sí como no ha querido nada nunca… Quiere… Quiere devorarla. Se detiene en seco. La sensación es demasiado fuerte. La tentación de su sangre demasiado poderosa. Necesita tiempo. Tiempo para serenarse. Pero no demasiado tiempo. No la dejará escapar.

De pronto, ella levanta la cabeza y sus ojos se clavan en él. ¿Lo ha visto? Imposible. La vegetación le ofrece suficiente cobertura. Y sus sentidos son humanos. Ella es humana, aunque no lo parezca. Pero ella lo sorprende caminando directamente en su dirección. Se queda petrificado, intentando controlar sus instintos, intentando dominar su lujuria. Es una coincidencia. No puede haberlo visto. Y de pronto, a medio camino, ella se detiene... ¡Y olfatea el aire! ¿Olido? ¿Lo ha _olido_? Imposible. ¿Qué humano tiene un olfato tan refinado?

Imposible, si, pero ella sonríe y vuelve a caminar en su dirección, directamente hacia él. Ahora ya debe poder verlo. Incapaz de dominar su curiosidad, abandona el refugio de las ramas, y se muestra ante ella. Cuando lo ve, vuelve a detenerse. Espera oler su miedo, pero lo único que siente es su curiosidad. Y su evidente deseo.

Hace más de un mes que vive en Florencia y, aunque adora la ciudad y sus habitantes, ha de reconocer que no es el mejor sitio de la tierra para trabajar. El calor es asfixiante y el bullicio inapagable. Sólo cuando cae la noche puede hallar algo de paz para poder mantener al día sus encargos. Hace semanas que tomó por costumbre cargar su portátil hasta el río en cuanto anochece, y trabajar al aire libre durante unas cuantas horas, antes de que vuelva a empezar el bullicio.

Esta noche está distraída. Normalmente, no le cuesta enredarse en su máquina. Adora su trabajo. Pero hoy no consigue concentrarse, no consigue empezar. No es lo habitual, pero una sensación de expectación, de cambio, la domina. Como si algo fuera a cambiar, como si fuera a dar un giro inesperado. Jamás le había sucedido algo así, y no quiere prestarle demasiada atención. No es muy dada a confiar en esas supercherías. Pero aún así, la sensación la domina, le impide concentrarse.

Apenas había conseguido reunir unas migajas de inspiración, cuando un olor inesperado asalta sus fosas nasales. Un olor a uvas y olivas. Pero no son uvas y olivas, es algo más. Y es lo más delicioso que jamás ha llegado a sus sentidos. Confusa, cierra distraídamente el ordenador y se pone en pie, siguiendo la dirección de ese aroma. Camina unos pasos, un soplo de aire la confunde y la detiene, pero el aire se calma y el olor vuelve. Unos cuantos pasos más, y lo ve. Se queda paralizada, incapaz de pensar, incapaz de razonar. Es el hombre más guapo que jamás ha visto. Su cuerpo es un culto al David de Michelangelo y su rostro haría palidecer de envidia al mismísimo Adonis. Su cabello rubio parece trigo maduro y sus ojos son los más azules que ha visto jamás. La contempla con curiosidad, con una media sonrisa pintada en ese bellísimo rostro. La sonrisa de un hombre que sabe muy bien lo guapo que es, pero que aún así, no se toma demasiado en serio a si mismo. En dos breves segundos se pregunta si siempre ha estado equivocada al pensar que no existe el amor a primera vista. Se pregunta si es posible enamorarse de una imagen y un olor. Y se responde que de una imagen y un olor como esos, definitivamente si.

Le atrae de una forma imposible de soportar, imposible de resistir. ¿Es que se ha vuelto loca? Es de noche, no hay ni un alma en la calle, y ella se acerca a un desconocido, que, por muy hermoso que sea, no deja de ser un desconocido paseando solo por el río. Pero no le teme. Algo en su interior le dice que no debe temerlo. Y se acerca a él. Poco a poco, sin apartar la vista de su magnífica imagen. Se acerca despacio, sin miedo, sin prevención. Sólo la retiene su timidez, su miedo al rechazo. ¿Qué va a querer un hombre como ese de una mujer insignificante como ella?

"Hola", saluda en un susurro.

Él tarda unos segundos en responder. Unos segundos en que ella desearía que se la tragara la tierra. Pero finalmente, sonríe. Una sonrisa abierta, tranquilizadora. Y Nadya se derrite por dentro con esa sonrisa.

En esos segundos, Leo se ha dado mil razones para salir huyendo. Mil motivos para dejar ese magnífico cuerpo y ese glorioso olor, y escapar a lugares más seguros, más cotidianos. Porque si sigue con ella, sabe como va a terminar todo. Y no está seguro de que eso sea lo correcto. No lo está en absoluto. Pero Leo no es un hombre reflexivo. El mañana ya vendrá, y con él todas sus desgracias. Hoy sólo están ellos dos. Sólo está esa pequeña criatura, mirándolo sin rastro de miedo. Sin ningún temor, sin ningún reparo. Ella y su delicioso, delicioso aroma. Ella y su increíble belleza.

"Es tarde", sonríe. "No deberías pasear sola por el río"

"Se cuidar de mi misma", replica ella, aunque devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Y Leo deja escapar una risa entre dientes. ¿Cuidar de si misma? Si ella supiera…

_Acabas de acercarte sin ningún miedo al peor depredador de la noche, querida. Y aún así, crees que puedes cuidarte_, piensa sonriente.

"Aún así, me sentiría mucho más tranquilo si me permitieras acompañarte", responde, nervioso como un chiquillo, como no se había sentido en siglos, esbozando su mejor sonrisa de seductor. "¿Qué dices, querida? ¿Me permitirás ser tu escolta esta noche?"

Nadya asiente, atónita. ¿Coquetea con ella? ¿_Este_ hombre? Su interés es evidente incluso para alguien tan obtuso para estos temas como ella, pero aún así le parece increíble. Él le tiende un brazo, en un gesto deliciosamente anticuado, y ella lo toma, aturdida, estremeciéndose al sentir el frío en su cuerpo. Un estremecimiento en absoluto incómodo. Desde esta distancia, su olor es tan intenso que casi no le permite pensar. Y decide no hacerlo. Por una vez, la pequeña Nadezhda puede romper las normas que tan estrictamente se impone a sí misma. Por una vez, puede dejar de ser racional y coherente. Por una vez, va a vivir. Él le dice su nombre – Leonardo – y le pregunta por el suyo. Al saber que es soviética, cambia rápidamente a su idioma, con un acento tan perfecto, que ella misma habría apostado que es nativo. Como si se conocieran de toda la vida, caminan entre las callejas, charlando animadamente. Leonardo conoce la ciudad como la palma de la mano, y es un narrador ameno y entretenido. En el breve paseo, Nadya piensa que no sólo es hermoso. También es divertido, culto e instruido. Y con una lengua rápida, maliciosa y directa que la hace reír una vez tras otra.

Es imposible que esté tan interesado en ella como pretende aparentar. Le habla de un modo que le hace sentir que no hay nadie más en el Universo que ella. Como si de su presencia dependiera que el mundo siguiera girando. Jamás nadie la había tratado así. Jamás.

Después de dos horas – lo que supone una hora y cuarenta minutos más del tiempo necesario, algo que ninguno de los dos se ha molestado en señalar – llegan al portal de su pequeño pero lujoso apartamento y, ya antes de que el se vaya, siente la separación como un dolor físico. Él se separa con suavidad de ella, y Nadya piensa que jamás volverá a verlo. Y ese pensamiento la desgarra por dentro. Quiere aprovechar cada segundo. No quiere que esta noche mágica termine jamás.

_Muy bien, Nadezhda, es oficial. Eres idiota, y te has enamorado en diez minutos de un hombre que jamás se fijará en ti. Enhorabuena_ – ironiza consigo misma –_ Pues muy bien. Estupendo. Pues al menos esta noche, podré soñar que esto es real. No pienso dejarlo escapar. Al diablo con las normas._

"¿Quieres...?", vacila, se detiene.

Jamás ha hecho antes esa proposición. Jamás ha dado el primer paso. Y menos tan pronto. Y el miedo al rechazo la paraliza.

Pero si ella carece de esa experiencia, a él le sobra para los dos. Sonríe abiertamente y, con delicadeza, le retira las llaves que ella retuerce nerviosamente entre sus manos y le abre el portal, sosteniendo la puerta para que pueda entrar. Ella se vuelve, sin saber aún si la seguirá, y su corazón salta en su pecho al ver que él cierra la puerta tras de si, y se dispone a seguirla. Lo guía hasta la puerta de su apartamento y, nuevamente, él vuelve a abrir para ella. Una vez dentro, deja las llaves en el aparador de la entrada.

Leo sonríe, aprobador. El ático es pequeño, pero de gran calidad. Sobrio, pero decorado con gusto. Pero, ¿a quién diablos le importa eso ahora? Ella está ahí, frente a él, expectante, indecisa. Es insegura, pero sólo en apariencia. Hay mucha fuerza en ella, puede verlo. No está acostumbrada a estas situaciones, como suelen estarlo sus amantes mortales, pero aún así, eso no la ha detenido. Sabe lo que quiere –a él –, y no ha dudado en ir a por ello. Es valiente, no le teme. Y es divertida e inteligente. Es perfecta. Perfecta. ¿Para qué pensarlo más? ¿Para qué darle vueltas y más vueltas durante días y días, para acabar llegando – lo sabe – a la misma conclusión? No va a pensarlo más. Pero antes...

Cruza la distancia que los separa, y la estrecha entre sus brazos. Ella se rinde sin reservas. Le ofrece sus labios, y él los toma sin dudarlo. Su aroma lo enloquece, su cuerpo le provoca una lujuria imposible de contener. La levanta del suelo sin esfuerzo, como si alzara una pluma, y sin dejar de besarla, sus ojos expertos buscan un lugar cómodo donde dar rienda suelta a la pasión, deteniéndose en una magnífica alfombra situada en el centro del pequeño salón. Sin dudar, se encamina hacia ella, y la tiende con suavidad en el suelo. Ella no protesta, no sonríe. Sólo lo mira. Como si aún no pudiera creerse que estuvieran ahí. Hay tantas cosas que no va a poder creerse. Pero eso será después… Mucho después…

La acaricia con delicadeza, y ella se rinde a sus hábiles manos, a sus ávidos labios, a su infinita pericia, fruto de cientos de años y miles de camas. Su actitud es casi modesta, tímida. No es, desde luego, a lo que él está acostumbrado. Las hembras de su especie son imaginativas, lascivas, exigentes. Las humanas, mucho más limitadas, los placeres que prefieren mucho más tradicionales, menos creativos. Pero aún así, las mujeres que suele elegir entre las mortales, son mucho más activas que Nadya. Más abiertamente procaces. En otro momento, eso lo hubiera aburrido. Habría puesto fin al encuentro en el mínimo tiempo imprescindible, y habría cruzado la puerta sin volverse a mirar atrás. Pero, por algún motivo que no alcanza a comprender, su inocencia lo aturde, lo conquista. Se pierde en sus ojos, siempre abiertos, siempre curiosos. En el oro líquido de las pupilas que se clavan en él con absoluto deleite, con absoluta entrega. No hay la más mínima prevención en su mirada, el más leve asomo de temor en sus ojos. Se ofrece a él de un modo absoluto, sin reparos, sin cortapisas, ávida, deseosa de complacer, y ser complacida. Y él, con su inimaginable experiencia, puede ver como será esa entrega cuando se desprenda de su moral humana. Sabe lo que será sentirla entre sus brazos cuando ya no haya barreras, cuando compartan la sangre y la vida. Y se descubre deseando hacerla más feliz de lo que jamás deseó que fuera mujer alguna.

Con infinito cuidado, con infinita paciencia – una paciencia que jamás ha creído tener – se entrega a ella, esforzándose por darle lo que necesita, sin juegos que puedan retraerla, sin exigirle más de lo que ella puede dar. Sus labios son suaves y cálidos, su piel terciopelo, sus caderas el mejor refugio que un hombre pueda soñar.

Y su aroma la más deliciosa de las torturas.

La sed le quema en la garganta, compitiendo en intensidad con el fuego de su pasión. Resistirse a su instinto es un exquisito dolor al que se entrega con un goce absoluto. Vencer a su bestia, lejos de distraerle, de obcecarle, le hace feliz, contribuye a su placer con más placer. Un placer doloroso, hiriente, pero más intenso de lo que nunca había conocido.

Saborea su cuerpo, sus labios, cada centímetro de su piel. Deshace hasta el último nudo de su resistencia, afina las cuerdas de su cuerpo y lo convierte en un instrumento perfecto de la sinfonía que comparten. Cuando por fin ella se estremece entre sus brazos, él se abandona al fin, acunándola contra su cuerpo.

Jamás ha sentido nada parecido. Jamás ha visto un amor más puro que el que lee en los ojos de ella, y que es un reflejo perfecto del que recorre cada fibra de su ser, apagando incluso la sed.

Nadya no ha cerrado esos ojos ni un instante, como si un simple parpadeo pudiera hacer que él desapareciera. Ella tampoco ha sentido nunca nada igual. No sólo por el placer que han compartido – que sin duda ha sido mejor que nada que haya gozado antes – sino por los sentimientos que la golpearon con una intensidad como jamás creyó posible. Mañana, o dentro de unos minutos, cuando él se vaya para no volver, su corazón se romperá en mil pedazos y su vida no volverá a ser la misma. Cada hombre que aparezca en ella, será poco más que una triste sombra comparada con él. Porque él se irá, eso seguro. Es imposible que él sienta lo mismo que ella.

¿O tal vez no?

Él se incorpora sobre un brazo, y sin abandonar su cuerpo la mira con infinita ternura. Sonríe, acaricia sus cabellos, besa sus labios, y contra ellos murmura un "te amo". El "te amo" más sincero que ella ha escuchado jamás. Y, rompiendo una vez más todas sus reglas, le responde de igual modo.

Sólo la felicidad que ve en la sonrisa de él, le da fuerzas para aguantar lo que sea. Incluso una vida sin él. La contempla durante un largo rato, y parece perdido en un debate interior. Sin duda está pensando como marcharse, como ser delicado.

Pero Nadya jamás podría imaginar lo que él piensa en realidad.

Leo se debate, si, pero incluso en el primer momento, desde el primer instante que la vio, que la _olió_, sabía que era un debate perdido. Quizá en algún momento llegue a odiarlo. Quizá no le perdone lo que está a punto de hacer. Pero no puede resistirse. No puede dejar a esa pequeña, inocente, maravillosa criatura en manos de nadie más. Es suya. Él es suyo. Y será para siempre. ¿Acaso Milena no lo convirtió a él la primera noche que compartieron el lecho? ¿Y acaso no se han llevado bien durante once largos siglos? ¿Por qué no puede él tener la misma suerte? Y si no es así, eso tampoco podrá detenerlo. Ya no puede vivir sabiendo que en algún momento ella desaparecerá. Es para él. Lo sabe. Lo supo desde el principio. La búsqueda ha terminado y ella es _su _Nadya. _Su _amor.

"No quiero dejarte jamás", murmura.

El corazón de ella brinca en el pecho, esperanzado.

"Ni yo quiero que te vayas jamás", responde.

"¿Estarías conmigo para siempre, por toda la eternidad?", murmura.

Ella sonríe, tomando su frase por una romántica proposición provocada por el delicioso abandono que sólo hacer el amor puede provocar. Pero esa sonrisa no es suficiente. Él necesita un asentimiento de sus labios. Una palabra, tan solo una palabra. Insiste.

"Si pudieras, si hubiera un modo, ¿compartirías conmigo la eternidad?"

Su sonrisa ha desaparecido. Súbitamente, está serio. Muy serio. Como si de su respuesta dependiera el futuro del mundo. Nadya quiere bromear, pero no puede. Y decide responderle con la misma seriedad que él ha demostrado.

"Si hubiera un modo, estaría contigo hasta el fin de los tiempos"

Él sonríe. Una sonrisa salvaje, de absoluta felicidad. Y ella se descubre sonriendo como reflejo, sintiendo la misma alegría que él siente. Como si _realmente_ hubiera un modo.

"Que así sea, entonces", murmura él, inclinándose sobre su cuello.


End file.
